In an image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-91482, for example, devices on the side of the main body casing are activated in synchronization with the opening and closing of a cover member that opens and closes the main body casing. In this image forming apparatus, a protective mechanism that protects a photosensitive body is provided within a housing (corresponding to the above-described main body casing) and a strap for synchronization is provided between an opening and closing member (corresponding to the above-described cover member) and the housing.
As a result of this, when the opening and closing member is opened or closed, the strap rotates a shaft member provided within the housing and this rotation of the shaft member actuates the protective mechanism that protects a photosensitive body. As described above, the image forming apparatus of Patent Document 1 actuates one device (the protective mechanism of a photosensitive body) in synchronization with the opening and closing of the opening and closing member provided within the housing.
In the image forming apparatus, the opening and closing of the above-described cover member is performed, for example, when built-in parts are replaced. In this case, the replacement work of parts cannot be often performed only by opening the cover member for access, and in order to perform replacement work, it is necessary to disengage built-in parts from each other or to cause a part that is an obstruction to retract. However, it is troublesome that each time the replacement of parts is performed, the worker is forced to perform the operation for disengagement of the connecting parts or the operation for causing a part that is an obstruction to retract, and the maintainability is poor. Also from this viewpoint, if it is possible to actuate a plurality of devices in synchronization with the opening and closing of the cover member, operability is improved and marketability is raised.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an image forming apparatus capable of activating a plurality of mechanisms on the main body side of the apparatus in synchronization with the opening and closing of the cover that has increased usability and marketability beyond the devices discussed above.